Metroid Carribean Chronicles: Shadow Whispers
by Supreme Dakari Lord Cerventes
Summary: In a new take on the old classic, Jack Sparrow is in over his head fighting the Nazi War Machines in WWII and his own demons. But what happens when a Songstress and Samus come to mix it up? Rated Teen for Sexual allusions and some violence.


_Hello my peoples. I was going thru the creative process, and I decided what my next story should be, but I have to warn you, it is not like anything else I have writen yet. It's avantt- garde too. I was just thinking what Pirates of the Caribean would be like with another twist (it's not the modern times like in Frieght Train Confessions). Finished guessing? It is a metroid twisxt! It also has some swearing so kiddies have to leave. I'm also trying to be a better speller because some people in reviews have told me that. This story also tackles difficult topics like war and sex, so I'm branching out too._

_BTW, this story is dedicated to the comtemperary poets I'm learning about in school liek Shel Silverstein. Poetry rocks, and I wrote some in this. On with the SHOW!_

* * *

_ Confusion._

_  
War._

_  
Voices._

Jack could not get these allusions out of his head. They were like a flood, but no water, but memories. Memories of the past... and the future.

"Jack quit daydreaming the Nazis are attacking the bunker!" The sergent screamed as he fought the nazi soldiers with hand to hand near the bunker.

"Oh shit!" Jack snapped as he whipped out his pistols and fired at the nazis near the sergent.

"tthat was close Jack, thank you." the sergent appriceated as he rubbed his head like in some animes.

He had saved the sergent's life, but had he saved his soal? He couldn't know for certain, all he knew was... 

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed the soldiers as they blew up. The nazi war machine had fired artilleies at the bunker, and the allies were screwed.

"KEEP COOL GUYS!" The sergent controlled as the bombs were dropping like flies.

_Chaos_

_  
Panic_

_  
Disarrray_

Jack was fighting two fronts at once. Not the Japan and the Germany, but the Germany and his own demons. And it was a losing battle on both sides.

"NAZIS!" more soldiers yelled as the nazis broke through the line. One Nazi came up to Jack shooting, but Jack dodged and kicked his face, killing him instantly. More nazis came, and Jack took out his knifes and starting throwing them at the soldiers.

"AHH!" screamed a nazi as the knife stuck his throat, and the blood.

"Keep cool Jack. Keep cool." Jack thought as the Nazis came, and his inner demons taunted.

Jack got his cool, but it was too late. An artillery bullet hit him, and threw him back 4 feet. Jack got up but was was ingured really bad. His arm was broken.

"Shit!" Jack yelled to the field. The Nazi War Machine's shells were hitting everywhere, and weven Jack was a victim.

"Dam Hitler!" Jack yelled as he charged the Nazis.

"Don't talk about are commander like that!!" the nazi chief yelled back, and got into super close combat with Jack. It was a serious battle, but Jack won because he used some nice sword moves (remember back to Dead Man's Chest, guys)

Jack raised his hands in triumph, but then fell over and fainted. He had won, but he had lost. The two front battle was over. The three front batlle was about to begin. (A.N: I'll explain what the third front is soon)

* * *

Jack's Mind swirled like the vortex, with memories of the Fog of War clouding, shrouding. Too much to handle. Nazis and War. Angels and Demons. The confusion of the subconseous can cloud your mind, but for Jack, it wasn't just clouds, but fog. And he couldn't see out. 

_Jack..._

_  
Jack..._

"Jack opened his eyes slowly but surely and saw an angel. But was there any demons?

"Jack, wake uop..." the angel said. But when Jack really opened his eyes he saw not an angel but a really hot babe standing next to his bed.

"who are you?" Jack conferred.

"I'm the new nurse at the bunker Nurse Elizabeth Knightely."

"Cool, I'm Jack Sparrow and I'm a special ops mission soldier." Jack bragged.

Elizabeth blushed like a girl, "what is happening I've only just met him but maybe this is love?" she thought with allusions.

"so tell me Nurse Knightely did we beat the nazies" Jack asked openly.

"Yeah we did but we did it because of you." Elizabeth admired.

"What are you really saying?" Jack's eyes narrowed with dread.

"When you beat that damn sergent for the nazis, the Machines broke down." Elizabeth explined

Are you saying?

"yes we think hitler has gotten cyborg technology and now a lot of his troops are half robot half man."

"Shit. Jack cursed worded, realizing that it all came together. The nazis, the demons, they were all one piece of the puzzle. The War Game of all war games. And this game definately wasn't child's play.

" Nurse Elizabeth, I heard you singing before. Are you..."

"Yes, I am a Songstress, but don't tell anyone. I'm only supposed to be a nurse, and if the general heard, it wouldn't be good."

"Elizabeth, you have to let your soal free and not hide from things." Jack inspirationaly lectured

"Ok, well, I'll sing to you..." elizabeth began.

_Seasons come,_

_  
The nights past,_

_  
Finding you,_

_  
Everwhere, in a crowd, loud, proud..._

_  
War goes on,_

_  
guns, attack, un-attack,_

_  
like the cycles,_

_  
peace is here, near, King Lear... (A.N: King Lear is this play my mom was telling me about wehre the king is trying to make peace, so it just makes sense in the song too include it. peace is the way, and king lear must have been a good man to try to make it happen...)_

_  
The Years escape,_

_  
like paaper,_

_  
in the wind,_

_  
blowing, knowing, flowing, the river..._

_  
But time stands still,_

_  
for you, for me, for him,_

_  
when we walk, clocks stop, emotions drop,_

_  
when we reach the tops_

_  
We see_

_  
We see_

_  
We see the nights_

"Wow Elizabeth that is beautiful like your self" Jack subtely hinted.

"Jack, you think my music and me is good?" E.K amazed.

"Yeah, in fact." And then Jack kissed Elizabeth on the lips. They says that when two people meet, they kiss. That was happening to Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Knightely, but only more. More than meats the eye, anyway….

"Jack I think this could be love" Elizabeth guessed.

"Maybe so, maybe so" Will said back.

_We see_

_  
We see_

_  
We see the nights_

**

* * *

**

Jack was walking on the patrol bunker with the memories of the songstress stuck in his mind.

"Jack are you felling ok?" a patroller asked him withhints of worries.

"ya, I'm fine, it's just that..."

AHHHHHHHHH!

Before Jack could finish the sentence, the patroller was monster killed by a artillery cannon. Jack knew what that meant.

"Heh heh, you can't escape this time Jack!" the cyborg mastermind mocked him as he held the cannon at Jack, and there was a bunch of cyborg nazis there too (maybe like 8 or 9)

"Shit! I was ambushed!" Jack lamented.

"Before the Nazi controller could mock, a humbling sound could be heard from the skies

"WTF?" the Nazi wondered aloud.

Before he could wonder no more, a spaceship came out of the sky, and hit all the nazis with speed and friction. This was definately technology, but was it... cyborg?

The ship stood still, and underneath it a nazi cyborg was screaming in the pains. Then Jack saw a hatch open and a metal person come out and do a backflip"

"Damn! Super- Cyborg!" Jack alarmed as he redied his knifes.

The metal person did something no one would expect he shot the screaming cyborg nazi in the face wit a lazer gun, and owned him.

"who are you?" Jack amazed.

"I am... SAMUS!" Samus announced as she took off her head- helmet (she was wicked hot).

_Jack, The Songs, and the War... would never be the same. _

_We see_

_  
We see_

_  
We see the nights_

* * *

_Ok guys how was that. I think it's my best buy I want to know what you think so R and R. BTW, this is  
a Metroid crossover, and maybe even love triangles. I think this is going to be a triolgy, so keep your eyes open and stuff. I love u all! A/N Review! _

* * *


End file.
